Gaun Kegelapan
by SyifaCute
Summary: Sakura akan berulang tahun ke-17. Dia menemukan sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik. Namun, rupanya gaun itu adalah gaun yang berbahaya, membawa seluruh kegelapan. Mimpi yang membuat Sakura mengetahui kebenarannya./Bad Summary!


Gaun Kegelapan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Masih author baru^^

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan berulang tahun. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan ulang tahunnya nanti. Ulang tahunnya yang kali ini akan lebih istimewa, karena itu adalah ulang tahun yang ke-17. Yang pasti, pestanya akan lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya.

Seluru persiapan untuk pesta tinggal diserahkan kepada Papa Sakura. Memang, keluarga Sakura sangatlah kaya. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya Sakura membeli gaun untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Selain itu, Sakura juga menyempatkan diri untuk merawat kecantikan kulitnya di skin center langganan mamanya. Setelah urusan kulit selesai, sekarang giliran gaunnya.

Tibalah Sakura dan mamanya di sebuah butik yang terkenal. Mama pun sibuk memilih gaun untuk Sakura kenakan di waktu pesta ulang tahun Sakura nanti. "Sakura! Coba lihat gaun ini! Bagus, kan?" ujar mama. Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Gaun dengan warna pink berlengan pendek dengan rok balon. Di bagian lengannya berhias pita-pita kecil berwarna putih, di bagian roknya terdapat renda-renda berwarna pink. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat pita berukuran besar berwarna pink. "Mama! Sakura nggak mungkin memakai gaun yang kayak gitu!" seru Sakura dengan kesal. Ia langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan mamanya yang terbengong melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

Sakura melihat-lihat gaun yang lain. _Nggak ada yang bagus,_batin Sakura. Selagi mencari gaun yang bagus, tiba-tiba mata Sakura menangkap sebuah gaun yang tersembunyi di balik gaun-gaun yang masih terlihat baru. Mata Sakura takjub melihat gaun tersebut. Gaun tersebut tanpa lengan dan berwarna hitam. Di bagian dadanya terdapat bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam. Panjangnya kira-kira sampai semata kaki. Di bagian bawahnya kembang, dan di ujungnya terdapat bulu-bulu yang berwarna hitam juga. Di bagian pinggangnya juga.

Sakura langsung mengambil gaun tersebut. Gaun tersebut sangat cantik. Sakura benar-benar sudah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan gaun itu. Rasanya, gaun itu seperti di dongeng-dongeng klasik. Gaun yang sangat klasik dan terlihat mewah.

Sakura pun bertanya kepada pegawai yang bekerja disitu. "Mbak, ini harganya berapa, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan gaun tersebut. "Wah, perasaan saya gaun itu nggak ada dijual," ujar pegawai tersebut. Namun, Sakura tetap ingin membeli gaun tersebut. Akhirnya, gaun itu didapatkan Sakura dengan gratis karena tidak ada yang tahu gaun itu kepunyaan siapa.

"Hah~ Capeknya!" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas spring bed mahalnya. Sesekali dia melirik kalender yang berdiri tegak di atas meja belajarnya. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Ah, dia merasa pipinya panas. Tentu saja karena pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

_Kira-kira apa pendapat Sasuke tentang gaunku? Fyuhh, kuharap dia menyukainya..._batin Sakura.

Sakura pun berdiri, mengambil gaun yang baru dibelinya, lalu mencoba memakainya. Dan ternyata, pas! Sakura girang setengah mati. Dia segera menuju ke cermin, lalu melihat dirinya sendiri yang berbalut dengan gaun hitam tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang, merasa tidak sia-sia dia memilih gaun tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura melihat seseorang di cermin. Seseorang itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia merasakan hawa dingin di kamarnya. Sakura menengok ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sakura menghadap ke cermin. "Hah?!" pekik Sakura tak percaya. Di cermin tersebut, tak ada pantulan diri Sakura disana, melainkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu beramut panjang yang kira-kira sepanjang pinggang, dengan poni yang tidak terlalu menutup kedua matanya, hanya sampai di alis. Kulitnya putih bersih. Dia memakai kalung mutiara berwarna hitam, dan memakai gaun yang sama seperti yang Sakura kenakan. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura merasa ketakutan. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Lidahnya kelu.

Sakura menutup matanya. Lalu dia membukanya lagi. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi di cermin. Yang ada hanya pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Mu,mungkin, aku hanya kecapekan saja! Ya,ya, pasti karena itu hingga aku berhalusinasi seperti itu." Ujar Sakura. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Setelah makan malam, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mengantuk. Gadis rambut pink itu langsung tertidur ketika sudah berada di atas spring bed-nya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah mimpi aneh menghampirinya.

Sakura berada di sebuah ruangan pesta. Ruangan ini lebih tepatnya seperti ballroom suatu hotel. Di ruangan itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai pakaian mewah. Sakura mencubit pipinya. Tidak sakit! Berarti ini hanya mimpi.

Sakura melihat seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang mirip seperti yang dilihatnya di cermin. Sakura terhenyak. Tapi, gadis itu seperti tidak melihatnya. Sakura melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya transparan! Pantas saja gadis itu tidak melihatnya.

Gadis itu tampak dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua dari dirinya. Mereka semua memakai gaun yang mewah. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai gaun yang sama seperti punya Sakura, yaitu gaun berwarna hitam. Sakua melihat banyak laki-laki yang melirik gadis tersebut. Wajar saja, karena gadis itu sangatlah cantik. Bahkan, Sakura dapat mendengar bisikan pujian untuk gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, tercium suatu bau yang seperti terbakar. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan laki-laki yang tampak panik. "Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" seru pelayan itu. Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung panik. Sekilas, Sakura melihat gadis itu tampak tersenyum. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman kejahatan. Sakura takut melihatnya.

Semua orang sudah panik. Mereka tak bisa keluar. Api mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Pisau yang terbuat dari perak, dengan ukiran yang indah di gagangnya. Bats! Kepala wanita yang dekat dengan gadis itu terpenggal. Semua orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Sakura, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum yang indah tetapi berbahaya. Gadis itu membunuh semua orang. Ada yang kabur, tapi tidak berhasil karena sudah terpanggang oleh api yang menyala-nyala.

Seorang wanita tua tampak ketakutan melihat gadis tersebut. Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kumohon, Nak, jangan kau lakukan itu. Sadarlah,Nak! Aku adalah Ibumu! Kumohon!" wanita itu menangis. Tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum. "Bu, selama ini aku sudah bosan dengan hidup yang penuh dengan peraturan. Kalian semua sudah menyiksaku dengan hebatnya. Sekarang giliranku, yang akan membuat kalian mengerti bagaimana perasaanku selama, INI!" seru gadis tersebut. Sakura kaget. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menikam jantung ibunya sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, dan tersenyum. Sakura tak bisa bergerak. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, dan Sakura mendengarnya.

"Sakura.."

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Sakura sudah berdandan habis-habisan supaya dia kelihatan cantik. Malam ini, Sakura akan menjadi bintang.

Sakura segera ke halaman belakang. Disana, bnyak yang sudah menunggu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang. Mereka semua memuji gaun yang Sakura kenakan. Ya, gaun berwarna hitam itu. Jujur, Sakura takut untuk mengenakan gaun tersebut. Tapi apa boleh buat, gaun tersebut cantik sekali, membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus menggunakannya.

_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!_

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ulang tahun kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sasuke bahkan memuji gaun Sakura. Ah, pipi Sakura memerah karenanya.

Tiba-tiba api menjalar. Semua orang langsung panik. Sakura kaget. Dia tidak akan menyangka akan terjadi kebakaran.

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, semua orang yang ada disini mati. Mati dengan sadis. Sakura terhenyak. Dia tak sanggup melihat ini semua.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang ada di mimpinya. Dia membawa pisu yang sama seperti di mimpi Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Sakura, dan masih mengenakan gaun yang sama seperti Sakura.

"PERGI! Kenapa kau selalu menghantuiku?! Sudah cukup! Pergi!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Gaun itu...," Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan heran. "Gaun yang kau kenakan itu membawa seluruh kegelapan yang ada di dalam diriku. Siapa saja yang memakai gaun itu, maka dia akan mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti diriku..." tutur gadis itu. Sakura mundur perlahan. Dia merasa ketakutan. Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Dan sekarang,"desisnya, "Kau, akan bernasib sama seperti mereka semua..." gadis itu tersenyum. "Ti,tidak! Kumohon jangan!" pinta Sakura. Namun, gadis itu mengabaikannya. Sakura berteriak, dan dengan cepat, kepalanya terpenggal. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bye, bye Sakura..."

THE END

Uwaaa, akhirnya selesai juga! Nah, mungkin bagi para readers yang mual2 liat username Syifa, dan mau muntah, silahkan. Syifa masih SMP, jadi, jangan macem-macem! Nanti, Syifa bakal panggil Natsu, Naruto, Erza, Madara, Kiriti,dll. Eh, kok jadi gini? Akh, pokoknya, Syifa butuh banget review dari kalian semua. So, REVIEW PLEASE!^^


End file.
